The administration and management of software systems is an ever-increasing challenge as the solutions grow ever more numerous and complex. At the same time, organizations have grown increasingly dependent on enterprise applications and their continuous and uninterrupted operation. It is not uncommon for such applications to perform well under certain load or conditions of use, but to degrade in performance under other conditions of use. The ability to monitor application performance in real time can be very helpful to personnel responsible for administering and maintaining such applications, as well as developers and others involved in the development and configuration of the applications.